K'lak
| birth = 2379 | death = | affiliation = | occupation = Sniper | posting = security department, | rank = Lieutenant junior grade | status = Active | marital = Unmarried | spouse = Kaitlyn McMillan (girlfriend) | children = | father = Rokar | mother = N'Teka | image2 = | caption2 = }} K'lak, Son of Rokar was a Starfleet officer in the security department of the in 2409. History K'lak was born on in 2379 to Klingon commoners who had emigrated to the Federation during the Dominion War. His father was a middle manager at the capital city spaceport. K'lak applied to and was accepted to Starfleet Academy in 2396, specializing in ground combat. He won numerous awards for accuracy with long arms and chose to further specialize as a sniper. He graduated in 2400 and was assigned to as a security officer. He continued to practice his skills in the holodeck during this assignment, and eventually researched and replicated a custom phaser sniper rifle that was soon adopted as standard by Starfleet Security and MACO ground forces. K'lak was MACO-qualified, although he never applied for the training program. With the outbreak of the Third Federation-Klingon War in 2405, K'lak was assigned to the Starfleet Security contingent aboard the . He served as a sniper during several ground engagements over the next four years. In 2409 he was assigned to the security department of the USS Bajor under Captain Kanril Eleya. In December of that year he visited the Velvet and Lace strip club on Deep Space 9 and was embroiled in a near-altercation with a Klingon Defense Force officer from the , after the latter called him a traitor. They tried to settle it with a drinking contest, but both of them passed out after four shots of . ( ) Three days later K'lak beamed down to as part of an away team led by Captain Kanril to defend the town of Tholis from Orion slavers. He and his spotter, Ensign Kaitlyn McMillan, set up at the crest of a hill overlooking the town and fired multiple times to support the rest of the team. ( ) Personal relationships In 2409 K'lak began quietly dating Kaitlyn McMillan, off-and-on. They were able to keep the relationship secret for two months but Captain Kanril happened upon them meeting up in Ten Forward. The next day she called them to her ready room and, under Starfleet Regulation 1138-Gamma, told them they could either break up, or she would assign McMillan to a different supervisor. However K'lak pointed out that, given the conventional relationship between sniper and spotter, them being in a romantic relationship was actually a plus due to increased trust. They instead chose to become exclusive and Kanril gave up. ( ) Behind the scenes K'lak is the name of one of the randomly generated security officers from 's duty officer system. His backstory was created for StarSwordC's story . External links Category:Klingons Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Bajor personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants junior grade